The Show Goes On (song)
"The Show Goes On" is a song by recording artist Lupe Fiasco, released on October 26, 2010 as the lead single from his third studio album Lasers. Lyrics Alright, already the show goes on All night, till the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! Alright, already the show goes on All night, till the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! Have you ever had the feeling That you was being had Don't that shit that make you mad They treat you like a slave, With chains all on your soul, And put whips up on your back, They be lying through they teeth Hope you slip up off your path I don't switch up I just laugh Put my kicks up on they desk Unaffected by they threats Than get busy on they ass See that's how that Chi-Town made me That's how my daddy raised me That glittering may not be gold, Don't let nobody play me If you are my homeboy, You never have to pay me Go on and put your hands up, When times are hard you stand up L-U-P the man, 'cause a brand that the fans trust So even if they ban us They'll never slow my plans up! Alright, already the show goes on All night, till the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder, When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! Alright, already the show goes on All night, till the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder, When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! One in the air for the people that ain't here Two in the air for the father that's there Three in the air for the kids in the ghetto Four for the kids who don't wanna be there None for the niggas trying to hold them back Five in the air for the teacher not scared to tell those kids that's living in the ghetto That the niggas holdin' back that the world is theirs! Yeah yeah, the world is yours, I was once that little boy Terrified of the world Now I'm on a world tour I will give up everything, Even start a world war For these ghettos girls and boys I'm rapping round' the world for! Africa to New York, Haiti then I detour, Oakland out to Auckland Gaza Strip to Detroit, Say hip-hop only destroy Tell em' look at me, boy! I hope your son don't have a gun and never be a D-boy Alright, already the show goes on All night, till the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder, When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! Alright, already the show goes on All night, till the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder, When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! So no matter what you been through No matter what you into No matter what you see when you look outside your window Brown grass or green grass Picket fence or barbed wire Never ever put them down You just lift your arms higher Raise 'em 'til your arms tired Let em' know you're there That you struggling and survivin' That you gonna persevere yeah, Ain't no body leavin', No body goin' home Even if they turn the lights out the show is goin' on! Alright, already the show goes on All night, till the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder, When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! Alright, already the show goes on All night, till the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder, When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! Link *http://mp3goo.com/download/lupe-fiasco-the-show-goes-on/ *http://zippyshare.lt/607-lupe-fiasco-the-show-goes-on.html Category:Lupe Fiasco Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:Lasers Tracks Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:Singles Category:Singles:N-V